monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Changes of Love and Spite.
Changes of Love and Spite is a story written by Mk_Marvelgirl to explain her upcoming characters Lilit and Samil. YOU SHOULD NOT READ THIS QUITE YET! IT STILL NEEDS TO BE FIXED UP! Write the first section of your page here. Story: Lilit was a young sorceress, captured by the Tyrant King at an early age and forced to become his personal magic caster until the King had finally died, that night see escaped. Soon after she found herself traveling the backroads of the kingdom, learning about the real world she had been taken out of. In her travels she heard a beautiful voice. A young night elf sat on a large rock in the middle of the village singing and playing a mandolin with such skill that it took her breath away. She asked for his name and he said it was Samil. She looked at him and asked for him to keep singing and he did. He sat upon the rock and he sung to her for hours. She was so enchanted by the elven's voice that she and him began to talk for hours speeking from morning till evening every day for an entire month. At the end of the time Lilit told Samil about her past, and the fact she was the unwilling sorceress to the Tyrant King. To her surprise, instead of the sympathy she was expecting Samil looked at her in disgust. You see in the past Samil's family was killed by one of the kingdom's sorceresses. Samil thanked Lilit for the wonderful days but told her that he couldn't see her again and that what ever they had been wasting their time on here had to stop, and move on with their lives. The next day Lilit went to the rock and saw that he was gone. For the next 15 days she checked for the elven boy, but he never showed. Her sadness slowly turning to anger. She ran to her old enemy, an Imp from the kings chambers and begged her to make her stronger. The imp looked at the cheerful sorceress and agreed warning her that it would change her in other ways as well, but Lilit didn't care. The Imp hugging her in with a burst of happiness. While the spell was being cast Lilit's mind began to change. She no longer cared about the other things in life that used to bring her joy. Only thinking about the revenge she was going to get on the boy for leaving her and telling her that they were never meant to be. She became angry at the world, no longer feeling the joy she once did. It just felt like she was back under the oppression of the king but this time she was going to fight her way out of it… At any cost. Lilit stormed threw the town. Not caring about the happenings around the village or the people she had to push out of her way. A sickening feeling running threw her stomach every time she saw a young couple or even a family, followed by another wave of anger. She stepped into the village centre, hearing the gentle strum of Samil's mandolin. His voice inspired her every footstep… Driving her forward and tearing her broken heart even deeper in two. A daughter and a father, stood at side the man happily bouncing his daughter on his shoulder while listening to the melody. She avoided their eyes, sickened by the thought of such love and happiness around her. She no longer understood how people could be happy, no longer could she feel joy. Her heart and soul where now black with filth. She stood at the back of the crowd as Samil played his song. The beautiful notes made her feel calm, but also made her feel even more driven to steal back the love he had stolen from her. His soft focused expression... TBA Category:Fanfiction